Dream a Dream
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Canada has a bad dream.  What does it mean?  Should he care anymore?  England and America comfort him.  #6 in the HAU series.


**Summary: Canada has a bad dream. What does it mean? Should he care anymore? England and America comfort him. #6 in the HAU series.**

Disclaimer: I don not own Hetalia.

_**England's Country Home, English Countryside**_

Canada tossed in his sleep. He had spent the day playing football with his Mama and Daddy and was very tired, Kumajirou was out hunting for the night. The dream was one he had never had before.

_ Canada stood in a room filled with other people. They seemed to be in a meeting of some kind. As Canada moved farther into the room he walked past a mirror. In the mirror he appeared much older, perhaps the human age of 19 or so, but he didn't notice this. His Mama and Daddy were there too. They were seated at a table with the other people. 'These must be the other nations!' Canada thought. _

_ Not realizing it was a dream, Canada walked over to his Daddy to ask what was going on. Canada tried again and again to get his Daddy's attention, but nothing seemed to reach America. He also tried to yell out to his Mama, but that had the same results. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he called England and America by their names, instead of Mama and Daddy. Canada tried and tried to get anyone's attention. To have someone notice he was there. Grief and frustration filled the Canadian as he tried in vain to get someone to pay attention to him. _

In his sleep, Canada screamed. He bolted upright in his bed, sobbing. The pounding of quick footsteps could be heard up the hall. England threw open the door to the small boy's room, America close behind. "Canada! Are you alright? What happened?" England looked as though he might have almost had a heart attack. He rushed over to the child's bed, gathering the now sobbing boy close.

"You didn't see me! We were with other nations in a big room, and I tried and tried to get your attention, but you wouldn't look at me! I was so sad and scared!" Canada sobbed harder as he tried to elaborate to his parents. England glanced at America over the child's head. This didn't sound like a normal dream. It sounded like a memory of Canada's past life. England was, after all, no stranger to memory filled nightmares. England pulled his child closer, burying his head in Canada's hair as the boy's tears soaked the front of his t-shirt. America came to sit next to his family on the edge of Canada's small bed.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," America began softly. He truly was very sorry that they had ever ignored the gentle Canadian, once his sweet little brother and now his precious child. "Don't worry though. We will always pay attention to you. You're ours, and we love you. We won't ever ignore you. Ever." America pulled his lover and child into his arms and held them tight. This was his fault, the world's fault. That dream was a memory of what had been. This episode only reaffirmed his determined vow to himself and, though silently promised, to Canada. They would never let it be that way again. England unknowingly echoed these thoughts to himself.

Eventually the two older nations managed to calm Canada down. Deciding it was best for him to not be alone, the taller blonds took the violet eyed nation to their bedroom with them. Canada would be staying with them tonight. Canada settled himself between his guardians under the thick blankets. The couple chuckled at the action, letting themselves get comfortable as well. America and England were asleep again within seconds. Violet eyes rolled as America began to snore loudly. Snuggling close, the young nation allowed sleep to overtake him once again, reassured by the warms presences that flanked him. This time his sleep was to be peaceful. Canada's last thoughts before giving in to sleep were that he didn't care what his dream meant. He was happy and safe with his family. That was all that mattered.

_****The End****_

**A/N: Another cute story about reborn!chibi!Canada and his family! Hope it was okay. It's a lot shorter than my other HAU stories, but it was more of a whim that a really inspired story so it's no surprise. Review please. Also, I have a challenge to any Hetalia fiction writer who wants to take it on. Just send me the fic or the title of the fic once you write it, so I can read it.**

**Challenge: What if Finland and Sweden hadn't been kicked out of the Americas? What if, instead of telling France and England about America, Sweden and Finland raised him as their own child? Must be UsXUK and must include Canada. If Canada is in a pairing, it must be FranceXCanada or PrussiaXCanada. Other side pairings are okay, except FRUK (FranceXEngland) or Americest (AmericaXCanada). That is not allowed in this fic. No other specifications. Please let me know if you are interested in writing this. I thought it would be a good idea for a fic, but I know I would never be able to write it.**


End file.
